La selección de Rose
by xDrizzle
Summary: Relato acerca del primer día de Rose Weasley en Hogwarts, lejos de sus padres y conociendo nuevos amigos. ¿Dónde la pondrá el sombrero?


¡Hola! Subo este nuevo fic, centrado en Rose Weasley y su primer día en Hogwarts.

No tiene mucho sentido, lo escribí únicamente para saciar mi sed con respecto a este día del epílogo, y para determinar las casas en que estarían los tres chicos de primer año, hijos de nuestros personajes.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Todo lo reconocible es de J.K Rowling<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

—…Y como no sabrás hacer nada ante el troll, tienes que sólo echarte a correr y alcanzar a coger una de las puertas del laberinto, y así eres seleccionada. Cada una de esas puertas es Gryffindor, Hufflepuff…— Rose bufó ante la mentira de su primo.

—¡James, por Merlín ya basta!— dijo riéndose —Sé que hay que ponerse el sombrero y ya.

—Bueno, tenía una esperanza en ponerte nerviosa— dijo el niño sonriendo mientras con un movimiento de varita elevaba su bolso hasta la rejilla en que se guardaban los baúles en aquel compartimiento. No llevaban ni quince minutos de viaje, Rose observaba el paisaje mientras Albus jugueteaba nervioso con sus mangas.

Rose tenía unas ansias indescriptibles por todo lo que allí veía. Por primera vez iba a Hogwarts, aquel lugar tan especial, tan lleno de magia y tan decisivo para el resto de su vida, tanto académica como personalmente. Ahí seguramente haría amigos y definiría la carrera que estudiaría en unos años, aprendería a hacer todos los hechizos que sus padres sabían y podría por fin utilizar su magia. Extrañaría a su familia, claro que sí, pero tenía parte de ella viajando en el mismo compartimiento. Y en unos años, Hugo y Lily se les unirían. Era cierto que sus primos y su hermanito a veces la fastidiaban, pero debía confesar que extrañaría enormidades a los dos que permanecieron en casa.

Quería a todos sus primos, siempre ha tenido una relación cercana con ellos, pero los hijos de tío Harry y tía Ginny siempre habían sido los más cercanos, desde siempre. Ella cree que es debido a la amistad de su tío y sus padres que los ha obligado a pasar muchísimo tiempo juntos.

De pronto, una mujer con un carrito lleno de dulces y el rostro surcado de arrugas les ofreció algo de comer. James saltó de su asiento y Albus por fin se vio menos nervioso. Ella rebuscó en su bolsillo las monedas que su papá le había dado, diciéndole que "_el carrito de dulces es la mejor parte del viaje_" y compró unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y pastelillos de frutas. Comieron en silencio, la verdad es que no tenía hambre, pero era la experiencia de comer esas cosas dentro del expreso de Hogwarts lo que la motivaba a engullir con parsimonia las golosinas.

Pasó una pareja de niños por fuera de su compartimiento, pero se detuvieron al ver la mano levantada de James. Ya vestían sus túnicas y su uniforme. Eran dos gryffindors.

—¡James! ¿Cómo estás?— saludó el chico sonriendo. Rose se asombró, aquellos chicos debían ser por lo menos tres años mayores que ellos, sin embargo saludaban a su primo como si tuvieran la misma edad que él.

—Oh, ¿ellos son tus hermanos?— preguntó la chica que tenía el cabello negro y muy liso, y la frente salpicada de pequeñas espinillas.

—No, bueno sí. Este es Albus, mi hermanito— dijo James apretándole los cachetes a Albus que rápidamente lo golpeó —y ella es Rose, mi prima— dijo indicándola con la mano. Ambos voltearon a verla. Rose sonrió algo nerviosa.

—Hola— dijo la niña estirándole la mano, Rose se la apretó complacida —¿Rose Weasley, verdad? Yo soy Caroline Forch— Rose se asombró de que supieran quien era y sonrió mientras asentía algo avergonzada.

—Mucho gusto.

—¿La hija de Hermione Granger?— el chico dejó de conversar con James y se volteó con ojos abiertos. Rose asintió con la cabeza —Oh, he leído mucho sobre ella. Fue prefecta en Hogwarts. De Gryffindor, justo en quinto año, como nosotros— dijo guiñándole un ojo a Caroline —Ah, por cierto. Soy Richard.

Rose apretó la mano estirada de Richard, que era de unos dedos largos y flacuchos, como toda su contextura. Tuvo ganas de decir que papá también había sido prefecto, pero decidió al final se arrepintió.

—Ha sido una de las mejores alumnas que ha pasado por Gryffindor, ¿lo sabías?— dijo dirigiéndose a Rose.

—Sí— comentó recordando que siempre que alguien conocía a su madre alababa su inteligencia. Sintió sus orejas ponerse algo coloradas, como siempre que pensaba en que quizás jamás sería tan inteligente como ella. Por eso agradecía llevar el apellido Weasley, así sería más fácil mimetizarse, pues hay muchos Weasley y no estaría destacando siempre como "la no tan inteligente hija de la brillante señorita Granger"

—En fin— dijo el chico con aire soñador —algunos sólo aspiraremos a ser tan geniales como ella algún día— Caroline a su lado rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en la boca, Rose quiso hacerlo también pero lo consideró descortés. —Nos vamos— dijo estirando la mano para tomar la de la chica, que agitando la otra a se despidió de ellos.

—Y era verdad— dijo James riendo cuando los dos prefectos de quinto año se fueron.

—¿Qué era verdad?— preguntó Albus

—Que le había pedido que fuera su novia, y le dijo que sí— James rió de nuevo, y entonces Rose reparó en que los chicos habían salido del compartimiento tomados de la mano.

**II**

Albus y ella tenían la boca abierta en O. Por más que lo trataran de evitar, no podían. El paso en bote por el lago negro era más emocionante de lo que aquel libro _Hogwarts, la historia_ lo describía.

¡Y Hagrid! Ella lo conocía porque en los veranos él siempre iba a la casa de sus abuelos y charlaba animadamente con su tío y sus padres, incluso había pasado con ellos una navidad, pero ella era muy pequeña como para recordarlo con claridad. Sólo recuerda que su mamá jamás la dejó jugar con el juguete que le dio Hagrid, con el tiempo comprendió que probablemente había sido algo brutalmente peligroso.

Pero verlo en Hogwarts era distinto. Hagrid y su voz ronca y áspera, era el toque mágico perfecto. Había sonreído al verlos y a ella no le sorprendió lo que dijo "_¡Albus, Rose!…_ - pasó uno de sus dedos cerca de sus ojos, como si tuviera que secar alguna lágrima – _Por las barbas de Merlín, si parece que fue ayer cuando sus padres venían aquí, con caras de miedo, como si viniera un dragón tras ellos_" Rose se había reído ante la extraña sensibilidad del semi-gigante.

El castillo se erguía glorioso entre los árboles, Rose entonces pudo comprender porque a todo el mundo le causaba una tristeza tan grande recordar la guerra que casi acabó con aquel castillo y que requirió ayuda de muchos magos para reparar algunas cosas, aunque otras, como ella misma podía apreciar, no habían podido ser curadas.

Su túnica le quedaba larga y la arrastraba un poco, su papá había ofrecido acortarla cuando descubrió que había sido error suyo comprarla de sorpresa y sin hacer que Rose se la probara primero, pero ella le dijo que no. Deseaba acortarla ella en cuanto supiera cómo hacerlo.

Eso se le había pegado ese último año, todas las cosas que habitualmente sus padres hacían por ella las había estado evitando, sólo para que cuando llegara a Hogwarts tuviera más ansias por aprender lo que no sabía. Y vaya que las tenía.

Hagrid se paró frente a ellos con una gran puerta a sus espaldas. Ella reconoció rápido aquella puerta como la entrada del gran comedor.

—Bueno chicos y chicas de primer año, ahora pasaran a la ceremonia de selección. Deberán ponerse el sombrero seleccionador, que les indicará cuál será su casa. Sus casas serán como sus familias, ahí comerán, tendrán sus dormitorios y pasaran su tiempo libre en la sala común de sus casas— suspiró como si estuviera cansado de decir aquello. Rose recordó que Hagrid antes no hacía aquel comentario, sino la profesora Mcgonagall, como le había dicho su mamá, pero seguramente como ahora ella era la directora, no podía —y bueno... ya saben, prácticamente vivirán ahí. Están Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Ahora, síganme.

Y diciendo esto se volteó y abrió las grandes puertas.

Cuatro mesas largas repletas de jóvenes y niños los miraban atentos, algunos cuchicheaban entre ellos y otros les sonreían.

—En vedad sí hay un techo allí arriba, sólo que está encantado— dijo una voz cantarina tras ella. Se recriminó por perder tiempo observando a la gente y a las antorchas y levantó la vista rápido hacia el techo, para comprobar aquello que le sonaba tan fascinante —lo leí en _Hogwarts, la historia—_ Entonces tuvo que girarse para ver quién era aquel que había leído ese libro y lo comentaba.

Un muchacho de tez pálida y cabello rubio plateado sonreía mirando a sus compañeros que parecían fastidiados. El chico la miró por un segundo pero ella volteó rápido la mirada hacia el frente y siguió caminando.

Era el chico del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Aquel al que su padre le había advertido que debía ganarle en los exámenes y no hacerse amiga de él. ¡Pero si era el único que había nombrado aquel libro! Su papá le había dicho que probablemente ella era la segunda persona en toda la historia en leer aquel libro, después de su madre. Pero se equivocó, había una tercera.

—¡Hey!— dijo la voz del chico y ella se asustó mucho en cuanto captó que la llamaba a ella. Volteó ligeramente.

—Yo sé quién eres – dijo él. Ella no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir. Ella no tenía la más remota de idea de quién era él —Bueno, no. No sé quién eres, pero puedo adivinar— dijo sonriendo de forma divertida cuando llegaron al principio del salón frente a la gran mesa de los profesores.

—¿A sí?— dijo ella con una ceja levantada.

—Si, tienes que ser una Weasley— dijo sonando dubitativo, pero ella sorprendió en cuanto escuchó su apellido —¿lo eres verdad? Papá dice que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos y tienen pecas— Sonrió cuando Rose no le corrigió. Ella se rió también.

—Sí, lo soy— dijo sonriéndole.

—Soy Scorpius Malfoy— le tendió una mano, ella la estrechó.

—Rose, un gusto. Ya sabes…

—Sí, Rose Weasley— completó Scorpius sonriéndole. Iba a hablar otra vez pero un leve "shh" lo hizo guardar silencio.

—Bienvenidos alumnos de primer año y alumnos antiguos, también— dijo la voz aguda de Mcgonagall —como ya saben, sólo les debo decir que el bosque prohibido es, como dice su nombre, absolutamente prohibido para todos. Los pases para las salidas a Hogsmade deben estar firmadas a más tardar el jueves. Las prácticas de quidditch comienzan la semana que viene, quien quiera probarse por su casa, debe hablar con el capitán de su equipo. Ahora… Hagrid— dijo volviendo a sentarse en su silla. Hagrid apareció con el sombrero en la mano, lo colocó sobre un pedestal y dijo.

—Ya pequeños, cuando diga su nombre, suben aquí

—¡Hey!— gritó el sombrero. Todos se sobresaltaron.

—Oh sí, lo siento— dijo Hagrid que también había dado un salto —tiene que cantar su canción.

La canción del sombrero fue nada diferente a lo que ella había imaginado, resaltó simplemente las cualidades de cada casa y advirtió que siempre era mejor encontrar la unión dentro de nosotros para así hacer la fuerza. Luego de que todo el salón estallara en aplausos, Hagrid por fin tomó una lista y comenzó a nombrar personas. Rose sintió sus manos comenzar a sudar de forma delatadora de su nerviosismo.

—Forch, Samantha— una chica de pelo negro y liso hasta los hombros subió y se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza. Rose pudo reconocer que era hermana de la chica del tren, porque eran muy parecidas.

—¡Gryffindor!— gritó el sombrero y la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos.

—Williams, Eric— dijo Hagrid y el chico repitió lo mismo que la niña anterior. Fue Hufflepuff.

—Smith, Mary— la primera Slytherin se unió a la mesa de las serpientes

—Malfoy, Scorpius— El chico de cabello blanquecino se probó nervioso el sombrero. Fue el primero que demoró tanto tiempo. Rose observó que Hagrid lo miraba de forma extraña, no como observaba al resto y pensó en que debió preguntarle a su mamá porqué su papá no quería que fuera amiga de él. Finalmente el sombrero gritó —Está bien, será… ¡GRYFFINDOR!— La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos. Rose vio como Richard abría los ojos como plato y cuando volteó a la mesa de profesores, descubrió a Mcgonagall intentando disimular su sorpresa también.

—¡Potter, Albus!— gritó Hagrid, nuevamente sonriendo. Albus le miró y ella sonrió para darle valor a su primo, que se encaminó nervioso a probarse el sombrero. Todo el salón estaba en silencio. El sombrero volvió a demorarse enormidades con él. Rose tuvo miedo.

—¡Gryffindor!— Unas cuantas chicas de otras mesas aplaudieron, mientras que la mesa de Gryffindor estallaba otra vez en aplausos. Rose aplaudió con ganas y sonrió animando a su primo que bajaba feliz de la plataforma y corría a los brazos de James que lo abrazaban sonriendo. El muchacho del tren, Richard, no paraba de hablar algo acerca de _otro Potter_ que ocupaba lugar en aquella mesa e infinidades de cosas más.

Nombraron a unos cuantos, entre ellos Claire Fellon y David Rumsfeld para Ravenclaw, Tyler Marshall, Ben Hawkins y Lauren York para Hufflepuff, y otros niños más cuyos nombres no pudo memorizar para Gryffindor y Slytherin y las otras dos casas.

—¡Weasley, Rose!— gritó Hagrid, sonriendo nuevamente. Ella sintió que su corazón dio un salto. Se encaminó al pedestal, quizá lo imaginó pero Mcgonagall creyó ver a McGonagall sonriendo levemente. Se colocó el sombrero y la voz – como la de un anciano- de aquel extraño objeto mágico la invadió.

—¡Otra Weasley! Vaya, pensé que ya había tenido con ellos, mmm… ¿dónde ponerte?— se preguntó el sombrero —Veo inteligencia, muchas habilidades. Una sed de conocimientos, pero inseguridad en ellos…— el sombrero pensaba y pensaba. Rose entonces comenzó a recordar lo que sus padres, tíos y abuelos paternos le habían dicho de las casas. Ella sabía que sería Gryffindor, estaba casi segura porque su padre siempre decía que era igual a mamá. Y mamá había sido Gryffindor —Sí, tienes razón. Estarías bien en Gryffindor— Rose abrió los ojos como plato, sorprendida. Miró a la mesa de Gryffindor y los cabellos platinados de aquel chico Scorpius le llamaron la atención. Caroline sonreía y James le miraba expectante, pero en su cara había miedo. ¿Y si la ponía el sombrero en Slytherin? —Oh no. No me distraigas, no eres Slytherin— la calmó el sombrero. ¿Entonces qué soy? Se dijo para sí y el sombrero respondió —Valiente como toda tu familia, sí, sin duda valiente y correcta. Pero aquello podrás serlo en cualquier parte. Sin embargo, existe una casa que te ayudará explorar eso que tanto deseas y a demostrar eso que tanto quieres… y esa será…. ¡RAVENCLAW!— La mesa de corbatas azules estalló en aplausos. Se quitó el sombrero de un saltó y le sonrió a su primo James que la miraba desde la mesa de Gryffindor con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras aplaudía. Hagrid le dio un golpecito en la espalda que le dolió, pero que agradeció con una sonrisa. Se encaminó hasta la mesa de su casa y se sentó. Varias manos la saludaron y le dieron la bienvenida.

Se sentía increíblemente a gusto ahí. Sí, ahora estaba segura. Recordó lo que Hermione le había dicho una vez "_el sombrero dudó donde ponerme, entre mi casa y Ravenclaw, pero decidió ponerme en Gryffindor… supongo que él sabía todo lo que iba a pasar y que Gryffindor me ayudaría_" Aquello la alentó. El sombrero también dudó con ella, pero decidió Ravenclaw porque probablemente ella no tendría que combatir un mago tenebroso como su madre, su padre y su tío Harry.

Le resultó gracioso que haya terminado sola en aquella larga mesa, cuando sólo unos segundos antes estaba segura de que estaría todo el año con sus primos, y se sintió increíblemente ansiosa por saber dónde acabarían su hermano y Lily.

El banquete comenzó luego de que la ceremonia de selección terminara con solo tres personas luego de ella, y recién entonces sintió sus tripas retorcerse de gusto ante la cantidad de enormes y suculentos platos. Comida de elfos, pensó riéndose sola. Una chica de cabellos rubios la miró confundida y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Soy Claire— se presentó la muchacha tendiéndole la mano. Rose secó su mano engrasada de pollo con una servilleta, y la estrechó.

—Rose— dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera. Y luego comenzó a mimetizarse con las conversaciones de todos ahí. Los mayores conversaban entre ellos, todos alejados de los más pequeños que no dudaron en comenzar a entablar conversaciones entre sí. Claire resultó de lo más habladora, vivía en Irlanda y tenía un perrito de mascota al cual sabía extrañaría terriblemente. Rose no sabía por qué no lo había traído consigo, pero prefirió no decírselo. Escuchó atenta las historias de David, hijo de muggles, que contaba la sorpresa que él y sus padres se llevaron al recibir la carta. A Rose le pareció simpático de inmediato, ya que su historia no dejaba de recordarle a sus abuelos maternos. Más allá escuchaba a dos muchachas conversar con otro chico acerca de cómo habían descubierto su magia, pero estaban muy lejos para que ella las escuchara completamente.

Cuando la cena terminó y la orden de ir a sus dormitorios se hizo presente, se levantó con tranquilidad y observó por primera vez a dos niños, bastante más altos que ellos dirigiéndoles el camino hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Los prefectos, como indicaban sus insignias no parecían nada amables, a diferencia de los de Gryffindor que había conocido en el tren. A la salida del gran comedor, Albus y James corrieron hasta ella, junto con otra muchacha de risos trigueños, amiga de James, y Scorpius, el muchacho que había leído _Historia de Hogwarts._

Claire, que caminaba a su lado, abrió los ojos fascinada por la atención.

—Buenas noches, Rose — dijeron Albus y James al mismo tiempo y ella les deseo lo mismo. Richard y Caroline que se encontraban intentando armar la fila con los de primero los llamaron y tuvieron que irse. Richard saludó nuevamente a Rose con la mano e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que ella respondió sonriente.

La voz de la prefecta de su casa las obligó a volver y formar la fila.

—¿Cómo es que es nuestro primer día y tienes tantos amigos?— dijo Claire, mientras caminaba a su lado, sorprendida. Rose se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—No son mis amigos, son mis primos— dijo ella riendo.

—¿Todos ellos?

—No, sólo dos — respondió la pelirroja dándose de cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿Ves? Te saludaron por lo menos seis personas— respondió Claire.

—Es que eran amigos de mis primos— cortó de inmediato ella, fastidiada, pero sin querer introducir su leve popularidad de mejor forma.

El resto del trayecto estuvo muy ameno, David se les unió a mitad de las escaleras y comenzó a armar una conversación que les sacó varias carcajadas y que provocó que la prefecta los fulminara con la mirada.

—Esa chica no ha tenido un buen día— dijo el muchacho y las niñas asintieron, sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron les explicaron el asunto de la respuesta inteligente para poder entrar a su sala común. Rose se sintió nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaba si estaba de repente apurada y no sabía qué contestar? La prefecta, aún con la cara molesta y aire aburrido quiso dar la demostración, girándose frente al águila para que ésta le hiciera una pregunta.

El águila de la puerta se movió ligeramente, abrió los ojos y habló:

—Bienvenidos todos, pequeños y hábiles nuevos alumnos de Ravenclaw— la prefecta rodó los ojos, preparándose para escuchar la introducción —Como ya saben, han sido elegidos para estar aquí por una razón, y esa es aquel fuerte intelecto que los diferenciará de sus pares por el resto de sus vidas. Pongan todas sus habilidades y su empeño en levantar el nombre de la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw y hacerla sentir orgullosa de su legado, ahora bien…

—La pregunta— interrumpió la chica, con los brazos cruzados.

—…deberán, como les ha dicho su atenta prefecta, responder una pregunta para ingresar a su sala común junto a sus otros compañeros de casa. Muy bien— dijo cuando la prefecta había rodado por segunda vez los ojos —la pregunta será sencilla… Una vez, hace muchos, muchos años— contó con un tono infantil, apropiado por la diversión de tener nuevos alumnos— un falso hechicero fue donde un rey muy sabio, le explicó que le vendería a cambio de mucho oro un líquido mágico, que traía él en su bolso, con el cual podría rosear los armamentos de sus enemigos y disolverlos. Así de sencillo este líquido disolvía lo que fuera. Cualquier otro rey hubiese caído en la trampa, ¿por qué este no lo hizo?— Rose sonrió de inmediato al saber la respuesta. Levantó la mano y se sorprendió de ver que otros tres compañeros también lo hacían. Sin embargo, la prefecta contestó sin mirarlos.

—El rey supo que mentía, porque de ser así el líquido hubiese destrozado el compartimiento en el que viajaba, la botella y el bolso del falso hechicero.

—Excelente respuesta. Es así de fácil, queridos…— La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron todos sintiéndose repentinamente felices. Rose se sentía aliviada, no le había tomado trabajo resolver el acertijo, y había sido una historia bastante larga.

—Por lo general no habla tanto — dijo el prefecto que entró al último. Estaba hasta el final de la fila y se paró frente a ellos —Las habitaciones de niñas a este lado— indicó a la derecha —los muchachos a este lado— indicó a la izquierda —Todas sus pertenencias se encuentran ahí. Mañana todos levantados temprano para su primer día de clases, no queremos partir debiendo puntos.

Y dicho esto comenzaron las despedidas, David se dirigió a las habitaciones de chicos y ella junto a Claire subieron las escaleras.

Rose adoró su cuarto de inmediato. Las cortinas de satén azul con unos cuantos adornos broncíneos eran sinceramente muy hermosas. Todo parecía elegante y bien cuidado, se sentó en la cama que reconoció tenía en frente el baúl con sus iniciales. Reconoció de inmediato a _Whisp_ dentro de su jaula, la lechuza marrón que mamá le había comprado y que había decidido nombrar en honor al autor de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_. Se sintió de pronto como una nerd sin remedio y con sus orejas rojas, abrió la jaula del ave que revoloteó hasta subirse sobre su mesita de noche y aplastar con sus patas unos pergaminos nuevos que había sobre ella.

—¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó con cariño. El ave saltó sobre los pergaminos y ella comprendió todo —¿Mamá te ha pedido que le escriba verdad?— Whisp ululó y dio un brinquito para permitirle coger el pergamino y una pluma. Claire y sus otras compañeras de cuarto hablaban, se cambiaban a pijama o también, al igual que ella, escribían.

Sonrió mientras nerviosa buscó las palabras para escribir la carta a sus padres.

_Queridos Mamá y Papá:_

_¡Es fabuloso estar aquí! Los extrañaré montones, pero todo en este lugar es muy bello. Tienen razón, Hogwarts es lo mejor. No puedo esperar a conocer a todos los profesores y las asignaturas, y a saber cuál será mi favorita y cual odiaré. Prometo escribirles cuando lo sepa._

_Mamá no me dijiste que le habías pedido a Whisp que me obligará a escribirles, ¡sabes que iba a hacerlo! Pero de todos modos ha resultado insistente. _

_Muy bien, supongo que están desesperados por saberlo, pero no, no soy Gryffindor. Tampoco me he quedado sin herencia papá, no soy Slytherin. He quedado en Ravenclaw, espero no les moleste porque la verdad la sala común es maravillosa y me siento muy a gusto aquí. Por lo menos hasta ahora. Mi dormitorio es muy lindo y elegante, y la ventana, aunque está oscuro, promete una vista maravillosa de día._

_Albus ha quedado en Gryffindor, pero no le digan a tía Ginny ni a tío Harry, seguro el querrá contarles por sí mismo. Si, pensé que quedaría con Al, James y Roxanne, o incluso en Hufflepuff como Teddy y Dominique, pero ya ven…_

_Tampoco es como que esté sola, hay dos niños muy divertidos con los que he conversado, una se llama Claire y el otro David. David es hijo de muggles, y Claire vive en Dubling, ¡En Irlanda! ¿Es muy lejos eso, verdad? Pobrecita, ojalá sus padres se aparezcan cuando la vayan a buscar al andén o desperdiciaran todo su tiempo viajando._

_En fin, espero que estén bien. Los amo montones, un beso gigante._

_Rose_

_PD: Me han reconocido algunos niños por culpa vuestra. No me estoy quejando, sólo les digo. Los amo de nuevo. Saludos a Hugo._

**III**

Hermione soltó un grito cuando Whisp atravesó su habitación. Ron sintió su corazón dar un salto de igual forma y corrió a cerrar la ventana que habían mantenido abierta.

Abrieron la carta, sonrientes al ver la forzosa e infantil caligrafía de su hija mayor. Ron abrió la boca en O cuando leyó la casa a la cual su pequeña pertenecía. Hermione sonreía como si hubiesen tirado de su cara a ambos lados. Miró a Ron, que continuaba sorprendido.

—¡Es Ravenclaw!— celebró Hermione, mientras limpiaba una lágrima que se había asomado de su ojo derecho. Ron sonrió por primera vez.

—Tan brillante como tú, lo sabía— dijo sonriendo y abrazó a Hermione por la cintura, ella se recostó sobre él, mientras secaba su ojo izquierdo.

—Supongo que el sombrero dudó de igual forma, pero eso quiere decir que Rose no tendrá que andar metida en tantos problemas…— dijo con voz algo nostálgica pero tranquila. Ron asintió sonriendo.

—Escribiré a mis papás…

—Ron, mañana le dices a tu papá en el trabajo, tranquilo… contestemos a Rose— se animó poniéndose de pie y tomando un pergamino que comenzó a escribir con felicidad y soltura. Ron leía un poco de lo que ella iba escribiendo, asintiendo y sonriendo con cada una de las felicitaciones que Hermione escribía a su hija.

Cuando terminó, le entregó la hoja y la pluma para que él continuara. Ron se sintió extrañado y no supo qué escribir por mucho rato, hasta que se decidió y garabateó sobre el papel:

"_Aunque no lo creas, siempre supe que eras más inteligente que todos nosotros juntos. Y nuevamente lo compruebas, estoy enormemente orgulloso de ti, no sabes cuánto"_

Sonrió y le entregó la carta a Hermione que la amarró rápido a la patita de Whisp y lo envió a la ventana, sin saber que aquellas escasas palabras harían que Rose durmiera con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro la primera noche que pasó lejos de casa.

* * *

><p><strong>EH, Gracias por leer :)<strong>


End file.
